Which One Should I Pick?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: Kasumi (from Suikoden 1 but mature like in Suikoden 2 now) is living peacefully in her village but a visitor from the past returns and many surprises await her....


*NOTE: Some items are pronounced in Chinese…so have fun trying to pronounce it! HAHA!! 

* DISCLAIMER: By the way, I do not own any Suikoden characters…so don't bother to copy this fanfic OR ask if I own these characters!

Which one should I pick?

It's been a year after Gregminster was rebuilt; some of my old friends tried to visit, but failed to find the entrance to Rokakku, the secret village that almost ALL ninjas were taken care of and trained by Master Hanzo. I wish I could see how Master Hero McDohl is doing. You see I had a crush on him when I was ordered to help out the Liberation Army. Once I met him, I fell deeply in love with him, but later on I found out it was useless to fall in love with the leader of the Liberation Army and now has became the president of the Toran Republic. There are only two people from the Liberation Army, who know that I liked Master Hero. They were Krin, an annoying guy who I hate because he steals almost EVERYTHING and that he makes fun of me because I like Master Hero, and Alen; he's one of Master Hero's father, who is the Great General Teo's co-commander. Everyone disliked Alen because he use to work with the Empire and they also never gave him a chance, but I did. I felt sorry for him and I wanted to know more about him. I guess that's what happens if you were a 16-year-old ninja. 

"KASUMI!!" a voice shouted. I got up from bed and looked out of my window. "KASUMI!!" the voice shouted again. I looked at the figure and found a ninja, who wore all red. His name was Fuma and he was once a member of the Liberation Army. He also tried to do his disappearing trick when he was there. 

"What is it, Fuma?" I asked. 

"You have to practice your daggers! You're getting weak if you do not practice each day." Fuma replied. "Meet me by the old tree at the regular time!" he said as he quickly ran away because my grandmother came out with a broom in her hand. She never quite liked Fuma even if he did treat her nice. I walked over to my dresser and took out my regular clothing. I pulled them on, but noticed they ripped. 

"I must be growing still…better ask Granny to make me some new clothing." I said to myself. I took off my clothes and decided to wear my pajamas for a bit. I walked downstairs with my ripped clothing, I found my Granny sitting in her old rocker knitting a sweater, most likely for me. I walked towards her and she looked at my face for a second and slowly stared at my pajamas and my ripped clothing.

"Hmm…again I see…Kasumi…hmm…ahh…I'll make you the same clothing as the ones I made for your mother, but right now…just wear your pajamas and wash your face. Then, go and make lunch, while I make you the clothing." Granny said. I obeyed and walked upstairs. I always wondered how my mother and father were like. They died when I was very small. I've heard stories of their abilities and how beautiful and handsome they were. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with the cool water. I then remembered the days when I was fighting with the Liberation Army. I grew tired of fighting as Cleo was, but knew I had to because in my blood was the ability to be a ninja and live with honor.

After I washed my face, I went to the kitchen and prepared lunch. After I finished getting my ingredients I started to look for the wok. I looked in the cabinet and found it. I took it out and placed it over the stove. I putted the flame on and added oil, so the food won't stick to it. I then placed two small pieces of ginger and started to add in the other ingredients. The food cooked for a while and I moved the food with the spatula. The aroma smelled, when the food were ready to be served I scooped to bowls of rice and placed them on the table. I also set the table with napkins, chopsticks, toothpicks, and etc. I walked back into the kitchen and brought out choi (spinach, lettuce, etc…) and tempera. I remembered that our next-door neighbor, Sasuke, would be coming over for lunch. He always did. I set another pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice. 

"Granny! Time for lunch!" I shouted. I then walked towards the living room and found Granny adding some finishing touches to the clothing. I walked over to her and she handed me the clothing. I was amazed at the beauty of it. "Wow Granny. This is REALLY beautiful. Thank you Granny." I said and then hugged her. 

"Easy now Kasumi. I'm still an old lady. You might even break these bones of mine." Granny laughed. "You look so much like your mother. Now, go and change your clothes while I go call Sasuke to come over." She walked towards the window and shouted to the house next door. "Sasuke! Lunchtime!" I ran upstairs and changed my clothing. The cloth felt nice and I believe it was either made out of silk or a material that feels smooth. I looked into my mirror and was amazed that a tomboy like me was actual looking a bit feminine. I took my old pink scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I headed downstairs, but stopped when I noticed a picture that was hanging on my wall. I stare at it for a while and remembered that on the day before we went to Gregminster a year ago, we took a group picture. Everyone was in it, even the Kobolds and soldiers, who helped us. I stared at everyone's face and when I saw Sir Viktor and Sir Flik, I remembered that they disappeared after the final battle. Remembering that Sasuke and Granny were downstairs eating lunch, I then ran downstairs and saw Sasuke sitting across from Granny. 

"Good afternoon Kasumi." Sasuke, another ninja who had brown hair and was younger than me, said. 

"Good afternoon Sasuke." I said as I sat next to Granny.All three if us picked our chopsticks up at the same time and I said," Time to eat Granny and Sasuke." 

"Time to eat Kasumi and Sasuke." Granny said.

"Time to eat Granny and Kasumi." Sasuke said. We then started to at our lunch. When we finished I got up and picked the dishes up. I then walked towards the kitchen and Sasuke came into the kitchen with the other dishes. I turned the faucet on and started to put soap on the plates, bowls, and chopsticks. Sasuke took a drying towel and started to wipe the dishes I finished washing. Granny sat in her rocker and began to knit the sweater again.

"Hey Kasumi, could I challenge to a match after we finish washing the dishes. I've been practicing a lot lately." Sasuke said as he wiped a wet dish.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have to meet up with…um…you know." I said softly so Granny wouldn't hear. Sasuke nodded his head slightly. "But I'll challenge you after practice. Okay?" 

"SURE!" Sasuke said. We continued to wash and dry the dishes and when we finished we walked out to the living room to check on Granny, who just finished knitting two sweaters. She handed one to me and one to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I made you one so you could keep warm and tell your sister to come over here at 3 so our knitting lessons could start." Granny said. 

"Thank you Granny and I will. Oh! I must go home now; my mother wants me to buy the groceries. I'll tell Sakura to come over immediately. Thank you for the sweater and the lunch. Bye!" Sasuke said as he bowed and started to walk to the door. 

"Wait for me Sasuke!" I shouted. I looked at Granny. "Granny, Master Hanzo told me to practice and well…you understand, don't you?" Granny nodded her head.

"Just be careful Kasumi…and wear your sweater if it gets chilly and the same goes for u too Sasuke!" Granny said as she took out another ball of yarn. Sasuke and I left the house and started to walk away from the house. 

"Hmm…I haven't seen little Sakura for awhile. How's she doing?" I asked Sasuke as we walked to his front porch.

"You'll see," he said as he opened the door. A little girl with dark brown hair threw knives at the door. "SAKURA!! Stop that!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura ran up to me and smiled. 

"Hi Kasumi! Did you come over to see me?" she asked. I shook my head. 

"Granny wants you. She says she wants to start your knitting lessons early. By the way, did you eat anything yet?" I asked her while patting her on the head. She just smiled back at me.

"No…mommy and daddy had to go to a conference and I woke up after Sasuke left." She said.

"Aww…why didn't you come over?" I asked. 

"Mommy told me to never leave the house because someone might kidnap me and I won't get to see mommy or daddy anymore." She replied. I hugged her.

"Aw…Sakura, here! I have an idea. Why don't you come over every morning to my house and have lunch? I could come over here and pick you up while Sasuke is hearing one of Granny's stories. Okay?" I asked her. She smiled brightly.

"OTAY!" she said and giggled. I took her hand and started to walk outside with her following. 

"Hey Sasuke, I'll bring her over. You could clean up the house or do your homework." I said as I closed the door. Sakura and I walked towards my house. I opened the door and walked in with Sakura by my side. Granny looked up from the next sweater she was starting to knit. "Granny, I'm going to make some noodles for Sakura. She didn't get to eat and her parents went to a conference and couldn't cook anything for her." I said as I walked towards the kitchen. Granny just nodded and Sakura sat on the bench and started to knit her sweater. 

I boiled two pots of water and started to chop up some choi and beef. After the water boiled, I placed the noodles into the pot and stirred it. I then placed the choi and beef into the other pot of water. I stirred each one and when they were finished I took a medium sized bowl from the cabinet and started to pour the noodles, choi, beef, and some soup into it. I got a set of chopsticks and brought both the bowl of noodles and chopsticks to the table. "Sakura! Time to eat." I shouted. Sakura placed her sweater back into a small bag and ran towards the table and sat down. 

She smiled at me and said," Thank you Kasumi! You're the best!" I patted her on the head.

"When you're finished eating, just place the bowl into the sink and pour some water into it so it won't be so hard to wash later on. Also make sure you listen to Granny and if you're lucky then I'll play with you later on. Okay?" I asked. 

"OTAY!" she said with a large and bright smile. I giggled and started to walk towards the door. 

"Granny! I'll be going to practice! Kage wants to show me some new techniques! I'll be careful. Bye bye!" I said as I opened the door and left. Granny nodded her head and continued to knit the sweater. 

I walked towards the regular practice area, which had one large tree and a small house by it. I found Kage and Fuma dueling and decided to watch a bit. Kage knocked Fuma to the ground and I started to giggles. Fuma then threw a dagger at me, which I dodged. 

"Kasumi…is that you?" Kage said as he looked at my new clothing. I nodded my head and giggled."Wow…that's a nice dress…or whatever they're called." 

"Okay! Let's practice!" Fuma exclaimed. We practiced for hours and Fuma and I finally were able to give just a scratch to Kage. I used my Shrike Rune and Fuma just used normal attacks. 

"KASUMI!!!" a voice shouted. I turned and looked at the direction from where the voice came from.

"KAGE!!!" the voice shouted again. Kage then turned and stared at the same direction as me.

"FUMA!!" the voice shouted again. This time Fuma threw a dagger at the figure. The figure dodged it and charged towards us. The figure charged towards us and knocked Kage with a fire attack; it also knocked Fuma with a kick in the stomach. The figure then ran towards me. It was about to hit me, but I dodged and I thought I saw a streak of scarlet red. I turned around and used my shrike rune on it. I caught the figure and threw them onto the ground.

"Huff huff…man, Kasumi…you've been working a lot on the rune of yours." The figure said. I looked at the body and noticed it was…Alen. I helped him up and smiled at him.

"Hi Alen…hmhm…you could've told us who you were." I said as I giggled. Alen looked at the others and started to look at me. His right eyebrow raised and he kept staring at me.

"Wow…I can't believe the old tomboy Kasumi…turned into a VERY beautiful young lady." He said as he FINALLY finished staring. Kage and Fuma got up and charged towards him. He took used Firestorm on both of them and I quickly used my Shrike Rune on both of them. Alen and I were then laughing as Kage and Fuma got up.I looked at my old friend and smiled at him. 

"What brings you here Alen and…how'd you find the way to this village?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to Fuma and Kage. He helped them up and they looked at Alen for a while.

"Man…Alen…you're quite strong now…have you been training?" Kage asked.

"Yeah, Grenseal and I've been training so we could challenge…Sir Flik and Sir Viktor…" he said as his words started to trail apart. We all remembered that Sir Flik and Sir Viktor disappear from the final battle. They fought bravely as they watched Master Hero McDohl escape the castle. The castle crumbled and when soldiers were sent to search for their bodies…they only found soldiers of the Empire and those of the Liberation Army. Their bodies may not have been found, but each soldier, woman, man, and child remembered the great deeds those two have done…um…err…I should really say that each person in the Liberation Army remembers Sir Flik for his ability with lightning magic and his good deeds, while others remember Sir Viktor for his thievery and how much he could eat, sleep, drink, and fight. 

"…I must get back to the mills…it was nice seeing u Alen. Bye." Kage said as he walked away. 

"I'll be on my way also…don't want your grandma to catch me near ya, Kasumi…. later you two." Fuma said as he jogged away. I looked at Alen and smiled.

"I have an errand."Alen said. 

"Oh…but how'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Hmhm…I met a girl in the forest…everyone from the Liberation Army knows her too…and well…it seems her magic to teleportation is getting better, but she still makes mistakes. Do you know whom I'm talking about?" he asked.

"Hmm…ah! It's Viki! Right?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Wow…she was actually able to teleport people to this village? Now THAT'S some improvement." I said.

"Not quite…she teleported me into that tree all the way back there…and well…I noticed there was smoke coming this way, so I ran over here and saw the village. I then the three of you trying to attack each other." He said. The cold wind started to blow and I shivered a little. "You always forget to wear a jacket or have a blanket…hmhm…that's the same forgetful Kasumi I know." He said and took off his cape and wrapped it around me. 

"Aww…you don't have to give me your cape. This time I actually have a sweater to wear. My grandma made it for me." I said as I picked up my sweater from the wooden bench. I took off the cape and gave it back to him. I then slid the sweater on. 

"Hmhm…alright then. By the way, I came here also because I wanted to see how healthy and tomboyish you became after a year…hahaha." Alen said as he put his cape back on. I glared at him slightly.

"Yeah…and I was wondering how unhealthy and serious you became after a year too…hmhm…I'm also surprised that Grenseal didn't come along with you. He's ALWAYS following you unless you go to the bathroom…hmhm. He's also usually the funny guy when it comes to comparing you both." I said.

"Oh…Grenseal went to Magician's Island to visit Lotte. They seem to become like brother and sister now. They write to each other EVERYDAY." He noted. 

"Oh…I see…dang it…I just had to be stuck with a serious guy like you and not have Grenseal around to crack jokes…hahaha." I commented. 

"VERY…funny…" he said.

"Here, I'll show you around the place." I said. 

"Alright then." He replied. We then started to walk and most of the villagers looked up from their counters when they noticed Alen was with me. They then went back to work after two minutes. "They seem at ease to see me."

"Of course they are, because you are with the Village Chancellor. Hmhm." I said. We walked past the fruit stand and had to stand close to each other because a bunch of children were running out of the school building and screaming that they were hungry. Everything else was peaceful until we were about to past Sasuke's and my house when suddenly a dagger shot from nowhere and tried to hit me. I caught the knife without any trouble and examined it quickly.

Alen took his sword out. "Who's there?!" he shouted. I started to burst into laughter and Alen looked at me confused.

"Hahaha…. hey Sasuke…get your butt out here. I know it's you because you're the only one who uses daggers with small panda bears on the side and also…your name is carved into the blade." I chuckled. Sasuke jumped out of a tree and raised an eyebrow at me. Alen drew his sword back and Sasuke glared at him.

"Who are you?! And why were you walking really close to her?!" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want those children to get hurt so I moved to the side and Kasumi and I are only friends. We never thought of ACTUALLY being with each other. " Alen replied. 

"LIAR!!" Sasuke shouted. I walked over to Sasuke.

"He is my friend from the Liberation Army, Sasuke. Now please…we were just talking about the old times and you know who hurt you could get when those kids run out of the school building. They're too hungry to even notice anyone standing in the middle of the road." I explained. Sasuke glared at Alen and nodded his head. He then ran into his house and slammed the door.

"Do you think we should go and cheer him up?" Alen asked. I shook my head.

"No need…he'll come back over to my house later and apologize for his rude behavior." I said. "Do you want to meet my grandmother?" 

"Um…you sure that I should meet her?" he asked. I nodded my head and together we walked over to my house. I opened the door slightly and look a peek at what my grandmother and Sakura doing. 

They were knitting sweaters, potholders, and etc. I opened the door widely. I walked in and Sakura dropped her ball of yarn and needles and ran over to me. Granny just picked the ball of yarn and needles up and placed them on the small coffee table. Sakura looked up and noticed Alen. "Hello…my name is Sakura. What's yours?" she asked him. Granny got out of her chair and started to walk over to the front door. 

"Hello Granny…um…this is a friend from the Liberation Army." I said as I moved out of the doorway and let Alen enter the house.

"Good evening, ma'am. I am the Toran Republic's Co-commander. My name is Alen." He said as he bowed. Granny's eyes brightened as she saw a young man acting like a gentleman. 

"Good evening Co-commander Alen. It seems that I've finally met a friend of Kasumi's, who actually acts gentleman-like. I am pleased to meet you. Just call me Granny Sumi or just Granny." She said with a large smile and held out her hand. Alen held his hand out to hers and shook lightly so he wouldn't hurt Granny's old bones."Please, do come in and have a cup of tea."

"Um…Granny…we were thinking of going for a walk around the village." I said.

"Oh! Then…maybe next time then. Goodbye Sir Alen. Hope to see you again." Granny said.

"Bye bye Mr. Alen." Sakura said shyly. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. Goodbye and I also hope to see you all again." Alen said as we both left the house. 

"Hey Alen…um…how's President McDohl been?" I asked Alen sheepishly.

"Um…err…" he stumbled.

"What's wrong Alen?? Did he get hurt badly?!? TELL ME!!" I said.

"He…disappeared…with Gremio last night and that's the reason why I was sent here." He said. I looked at him confused.

"But…why would he disappear? He's the president…" I said.

"He also left a note saying that Master Lepant should be the rightful president and that we shouldn't run around trying to look for him." He said. 

"Does…Mast Hanzo know about this?" I asked.

"Yeah…and I have to go and talk to him." He said.

"Alright…I'll bring you there then." I said. We walked together silently and when we reached the front entrance, I knocked on the door 3 times, kicked it 5 times, and scratched it twice. The door opened and Mondo was standing there. 

"I am Co-commander Alen of Gregminster. I am here to see Chief Hanzo." Alen said. Mondo stared at Alen and looked at me.

"He is definitely the Co-commander of Gregminster. He was also a Liberation soldier." I said. Mondo opened the door wider and let us both in. the room was dark and Mondo guided us to a lighted room.

"Vice Chancellor Kasumi…this meeting is between both Co-commander Alen and Master Hanzo's…I shall escort you to the exit." Mondo said. I nodded my head and started to head towards the exit. "Co-commander Alen, Master Hanzo shall be with you in one second." He said. I left the building and sat on the cement steps. I waited and waited for Alen to come out. Already he spent an hour inside with Master Hanzo and I wondered if they are either arguing or Master Hanzo actually killed him because he didn't want to be involve with war again. The thought terrified me and I started to think on the brighter side. He could've been trying to sign a peace treaty with Master Hanzo or maybe talking about joining forces.I started to doze off on the cement steps and after a few minutes I was out cold. 

When I woke up I found myself in my bed. I got up and started to walk downstairs. I heard Granny's, Sakura's, Sasuke's, and another voice. I looked into the living room and found Sakura crying, Granny calming Sasuke down, and Sasuke, who was arguing. I looked at the person who he was arguing with and turned out to be Alen. "Alen?" I said. They all looked at me and Sakura ran towards me and started to cry. "Aww…Sakura don't cry. What happened here anyway?" I asked as I rubbed Sakura's back and tried to calm her down.

"THIS GUY IS A LOSER!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted. Alen ran towards me. 

"You should stay in bed Kasumi." He said as he took my hand and carried Sakura in his other arm. 

"YO!!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed and grabbed Sakura out of his arms, but Granny took Sakura and brought her to an empty room.

"Okay…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?" I exclaimed.

"YO!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF THE VICE CHANCELLOR!!!" Sasuke said. I then noticed Alen was still holding onto my hand. Alen just kept holding on and moved closer to me.

"Let's talk about this in your room…" Alen whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and we both walked upstairs to my room and Sasuke sat on a chair angrily. 

"What's going on Alen?" I asked once we were in my room and the door was closed. He sat on a chair and removed his scarlet red cape. There was a huge wound on his shoulder. "ALEN! Are you alright?!?" I asked worried. 

"I got it from protecting Chief Hanzo…and Sasuke thought I was trying to kill him…Mondo saw everything and wouldn't tell anyone anything and Chief Hanzo was grateful and placed the assassin in jail." He said. I walked into the bathroom and got the First Aid Kit. 

"Get up Alen and lie down on my bed. I'll clean that wound of yours for incase if it's infected or something." I said. He looked at my bed and looked back at me.

"Are…you sure about this? What happens if someone sees m laying on your bed and you on top of me?" he asked.

"Just lay on the bed." I said and pointed at my bed. He got up from the chair. "And take your armor off." I said. He then slowly and nervously took off his armor. He winced a little and sat on my bed. He was about to unbutton his dress shirt, but because it hurt a lot and he kept wincing. "Here…I'll take it off…" I said. He looked at me.

"You sure about this?" he asked in a nervous voice. I nodded my head and moved closer to him. I then nervously and slowly unbutton his shirt. I think took the shirt off of him and placed it on the chair.

"Now lie down." I said. He slowly lied down and I pour anesthetics on a cotton ball and was about to touch the wound. "Now…this might sting a little." I said and slowly placed it on the wound. He winced and gave a hiss. I continued to wipe the wound on his shoulder. I then placed the cotton ball on my night table and took out the bandage wrap. I started to wrap his shoulder. "Okay Alen, you might be unconscious, so I guess you better just stay in my bed." I said. Alen looked at me for a while.

"Kasumi…why do you like President McDohl?" he asked. I went to an old trunk and took out an old white dress shirt that belonged to my father. I then walked back to Alen and placed the new dress shirt on the chair. 

"Why do you ask Alen?" I asked. He then sat up and I immediately went to his side. "Alen, what are you doing?!? You should lie down and rest or else you might reopen your wound." I said. He just looked into my eyes and took my hand. He then placed it on his bare chest.

"As long as I'm with you then I'm fine. I wish you liked me more than President McDohl…I want to share a prosperous life with you, Kasumi. I…love…you…" he said and then went out cold. I tried to take my hand back, but he had a tight grip on it, so I wasn't able to move. I stared at him for a while and thought about what he said. 

_It must've been the anesthetics, which made him say things like that._ I took the blanket and covered him and sat on the chair next to him. He slept on my bed with my hand tightly on top of his chest.There was then a knock on the door and I shouted at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Kasumi." Granny said. She then opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw my hand being held by Alen's. "Kasumi…what are you doing?" she asked. 

"Shh…it's a long story, Granny." I said. She nodded and then took Alen's dress shirt, which had a patch of blood on it.

"I'll wash this while you're with him, but you two better not do anything inappropriate." She replied as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Alen slept for a while and I found myself doze off again, but this time I fell asleep and my head lied on Alen's chest. 

The next morning, I felt something move from under me. I instantly woke up and saw Alen looking down at me with a smile. I got up and found my hand was free. "Sorry about last night Kasumi…by the way…did I say something after you putted that anesthetics on me?" he asked. 

_So he doesn't remember…_"umm…you only asked me why I liked President McDohl and uhh…" _should I tell him? _"I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but you said that you wanted to share a prosperous life with me…and you said that you…err…loved me…" I said. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"Oh man…I actually said that…hahaha…. that's the funniest thing I've ever said. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable." He apologized. 

"It's alright Alen…and Chief Hanzo sent a messenger to Gregminster, to tell Sir Lepant that you are unable to move right now because of you wound." I said.

"Oh…thanks." He said. 

I got up and said," I'll bring you something to eat." Then I walked out of the room and smiled at Alen, who slowly placed the dress shirt, which belonged to my father, on. I went downstairs and saw Sasuke and Sakura eating. 

"Hello Kasumi!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Mornin' Kasumi." Sasuke said.

"Morning guys."I replied. I then walked into the kitchen and found Granny cooking congee. "Morning Granny." I said. She placed two bowls of congee onto a tray and placed two cups of milk, two soupspoons or "gung", and two napkins on it. 

"Good morning Kasumi. Now you and Sir Alen could eat upstairs together.I bet you two have tons to talk about and be nice to him too. " She said as she handed the tray to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…what's the point of this Granny? Are you thinking of matching Alen and me? If that's the case then it isn't working." I said. 

"Just go eat together." She said and started to walk outside to put the laundry out. I walked upstairs with the tray of food and opened the door. Alen was sitting up and breathing deeply. "Oh! Alen! You should've waited for me to help you." I said as I quickly placed the tray on the desk and ran over towards him. 

"Kasumi…what I said last night…is true…I do love you…" he said as he looked into my eyes again. 

"Alen…but I like President McDohl though…" I said. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his breath on my neck. 

"Kasumi…I want you…no matter what…" he said. "I'll do anything for you…please…give me a chance. President McDohl never found out that you liked him…and he'll never know it because you won't tell him…he even told me that he treats you only as a younger sister…and that's all…" 

_It's true…he doesn't know I liked him…and he does only treat me like a younger sister…but what's this feeling that I have for Alen? Is this…"Love"? _"Alen…I'm not sure…I don't know what to do…I have this feeling for you…but I'm not sure what it is…" I said. He placed his arms around me.

"Does it make the insides warm? Do you enjoy being next to me and dislike being far away from me?" he asked.

"Yes…it does make the insides warm…and I do enjoy being with you and dislike being away from you." I replied. He bent down a little and kissed me on the lips gently and softly. I enjoyed it and kissed him back. We kissed for a while and I hugged him tightly, but tried to not hurt his shoulder. I then let go of him and took the bowl of congee and fed it to him. I then gave him some medicine to drink and his wound started to lose its pain and was getting better. I helped him with his armor and he slowly nibbled on my neck from bottom to top and slowly kissed me on the cheeks and then on my lips. I giggled and helped him downstairs.

Granny was knitting with Sakura, while Sasuke was sharpening his daggers. They looked up once they heard our footsteps. "Granny…everyone…I have something to tell you all." I said. 

"What is it Kasumi?" Granny asked.

"Is it bad or good?" Sakura asked.

"Does it have anything to do with him?" Sasuke asked and pointed at Alen.

"Hmhm…its good news and it is about Alen." I said.

"Is he going to…DIE?! YAY!!" Sasuke cheered.

"Of course not!" I shouted. Sasuke then pouted.

"What is it?" Granny asked.

"We're…boyfriend and girlfriend now…" Alen replied.

"WHAT?!?" Sasuke exclaimed and fell of the chair he was sitting on.

"Oh my! That's stupendous!" Granny exclaimed.

"Yay! Kasumi has a boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed. I just giggled. 

"You better take good care of her or else our ancestors shall haunt you till your corpse is decayed." Granny said.

"I will…I'll protect her from everything." Alen replied.

"By the way, Granny…I'll be going to Gregminster with Alen…we could spend some time together while he's recovering." I said. Granny nodded.

"Have a safe trip and I'll tell Chief Hanzo for you." She said. I nodded my head and gave her a hug and hugged Sakura. I waved bye bye and left with Alen. 

We walked and saw Fuma and Kage. We then told them about us and started to walk to Gregminster. We found Varkas at the gate and told him that Alen and I are together and entered Gregminster. We walked to the castle and waited for our audience with Sir Lepant, who was now appointed as President. We walked into the room and told President Lepant everything and Eileen, President Lepant's wife, Grenseal, Alen's buddy, who came back from Rikon, and Sheena, the womanizer, then greeted us. Sheena walked towards me and placed his hand on my back. He then slowly brought his hand further down and down and tried to touch my butt, but Alen placed his hand there before him and glared at Sheena, who then ran out of the castle. We laughed and laughed. By the time the audience was finished, I helped Alen to his room and told him to rest. I then walked outside of the castle and decided to visit Cleo. I found her inside Teo McDohl's house. We talked for an hour and decided to shop in Gregminster together. We walked to all the shops and found Lorelai, an adventurer who was a member of the Liberation Army. All three of us talked and talked. 

It turns out that Cleo and Pahn are going to get married, once Pahn comes back to Gregminster from his journey. Kirkis and Sylvina, two elves, were also getting married and were trying to rebuild the Elves' Village with the help from the Kobolds, Fu Su Lu, and other elves. I can't wait to visit them and see how the village looks like. Marie and Antonio made an Inn together and are now dating. It seems most of the members of the Liberation Army are getting married or are dating. Either that or they are becoming like siblings, for instance, Grenseal and Lotte. Others might just stay cold, mysterious, and dark like Pesmerga, who actually gives me the creeps.


End file.
